


Cherry Wine

by chlorinx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, M/M, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinx/pseuds/chlorinx
Summary: The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.





	Cherry Wine

Tyler doesn't know why he doesn't help, but he doesn't. He stands and watches as blood falls from Josh's lips, his nose, his arms. He stands and watches as the man kicks and kicks and kicks, hits like the pellets they used as kids. 

He thinks he's frozen, because when he tries to move he can't. Josh is crying and his tears are heavier then the rain outside. Tyler is frozen. 

The blood is as rare and sweet as cherry wine.


End file.
